Keepertale Side Stories
by Browa123
Summary: All side stories go here! There may be some major spoilers though!
1. SAVE Chara

**_Keepertale: Saving Chara_**

To save someone who had no soul was a lot of effort. Frisk had heard the name Chara around from time to time, but it only really became important after meeting Asriel in the Ruins. Clearly, this Chara meant a lot to the young prince, and Frisk couldn't really go about without thinking about how to save the last person still trapped in the underground. Frisk couldn't bear to think of Asriel's friend going unsaved while the other monsters went free. Frisk could still hear Flowey warning them about the True Reset. Everyone would be ripped from their homes on the surface and brought back down underground, like nothing ever happened. It broke Frisk's heart to think about what they would do to their friends, but Frisk couldn't live peacefully know there was still someone who needed their help. With a deep breath, Frisk moved their hand slowly over the "reset" button, and pressed it.

Name The Fallen Human:

Chara.

The white faded in as Frisk awoke on the bed of flowers they had fallen on the first time. The young human got to their feet and walked to the next room, where Flowey was. Frisk kept their promise to the flower, and wiped his memory as well. "In this world, it's _kill or be killed,_ " Flowey told Frisk. Maybe that was the hint to bringing Chara to Frisk. Did Frisk have to abide by the rule of Kill or be Killed to bring Chara around, so they could be saved? Frisk shuddered at the thought. They didn't want to kill the monsters who were once his friends. Toriel interrupts Frisk's and Flowey's fight, leading Frisk to the ruins. Frisk swallowed as they approached the dummy Toriel had instructed Frisk to talk to. Better to start small when doing this… Frisk slowly moved over the fight button. They couldn't believe they were about to do this. But, with the power to reset, Frisk could just bring back the monsters, couldn't they? It was only one reset, the others would be worth saving Chara. But…was killing all of the monsters in the underground really worth one person. It was only one run…Frisk hit the fight button.

The rest of the time through the Ruins went as easily as that. The monsters slowly began to die out, leaving a dusty trail behind Frisk. It was only one run. Frisk slowly began to grow in Level of Violence. An irksome presence crawled up their spine every time they gained LOVE. Toriel was an easy finish, and it broke Frisk's heart as she faded. "Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here….not you, but them…" were her last words. Frisk couldn't even look at Sans properly, and there was no point in going behind the lamp Sans had instructed Frisk to go behind. Sans gave Frisk a bit of a glare. "You know, it might make my brother happy to see a human. Do me a favour and keep pretending to be one," the skeleton grumbled. It almost made Frisk cry to slice down Papyrus even though the taller skeleton was sparing them. The irksome feeling returned again. It was just one run.

Monster Kid tried to stop Frisk from harming more people, but something told her that the kid was nothing more than some free Execution Points. Undyne stood in the way of Frisk's attack. Except, Undyne didn't die that easily. Frisk met the first of the two major challenges this run was going to have. The way Undyne the Undying had hope, even in the last moments, gave Frisk hope that this would all go well after they reset the timeline again. Mettaton Neo was a breeze, and Frisk didn't understand why the robot remained in its normal form. It had 999 DEF like that, anyways. LOVE 19…. Frisk was one LV away from completing this run, though they didn't feel as in control of themselves any more. Was the now more dominating presence…Chara? Frisk was filled with determination as they continued to approach the castle. Frisk's now blank demeanour even scared Flowey, but there was no going back. Frisk had to do this. The judgement hall was just ahead. They were so close!

Then, Sans cut in front of Frisk. Since the shorter skeleton disappeared, Frisk had nearly forgotten about them. "Heya….You've been busy, huh?" Sans asked almost playfully, but the anger and sadness in his voice wasn't well hidden. "So…I've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change? That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" Sans asked, closing his eyes. Memories of what Papyrus had said before his untimely demise at Frisk's hands flashed in their eyes. But they stepped forward anyways. Sans chuckled darkly. "Ok, here's a better question… **Do you wanna have a bad time?** Because if you take another step forwards, you are _really_ not going to like what happens next…." Frisk stepped forwards. "Welp…Sorry, old lady. This is why I never make promises," Sans mumbled, as the fight began.

"It's a beautiful day outside.

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming…

On days like these, kids like you…"

SHOULD  
BE  
BURNING  
IN  
HELL

Sans slammed Frisk on the ground, and tried to impale them with bones, the see of bones came for a while, until a range of dragon-skull looking weapons fired at Frisk, wounding them badly. They were in for a tough fight, especially because of Sans' Karmic Retribution ability, that took away recovery frames and left a dwindling poison-like effect. It was the hardest challenge Frisk ever faced in the run, and not even Undyne could compare to the brutal punishment Sans was dishing with a side of hotdogs. Except there were no hotdogs. It tore at Frisk, the anger and depression on Sans' face was tearing at Frisk's heart, but they had to keep going. It was only one run.

"Survive this… And I'll show you my special attack," Sans panted, pulling a full force attack on Frisk. And they survived. The special attack was nothing special, considering it was literally nothing. Sans began to ramble a bit, but the line that caught Frisk the hardest was this. "And because you 'can'…you 'have to'…" Sans huffed. Frisk felt a pang in their soul. Sans was right. And it made it all the more terrible ripping the poor skeleton open. Sans looked at his wound. "Huh…guess that's it, then. Just…don't say I didn't warn ya…" Sans moaned, standing up and limping off. "Welp…I'm going to Grillby's," He stated, and after a moment of silence, Sans spoke one last time.

"Papyrus….do you want anything?" Sans moaned, before turning to dust where he stood.

It was simple from there on. Asgore and Flowey were nothing compared to Sans, and Frisk met Chara, the first fallen human. Frisk actually managed to negotiate a deal with Chara. The fallen human tilted their head. "Alright then…I'll consider it…if you can find the fragments of _my_ soul… _my_ DETERMINATION'" Chara bargained, and almost impossible quest, considering the soul of this human was in pieces across the underground. But, Frisk began to have an idea of where to look when they reset again. There was one thong Frisk could pinpoint as having determination, or at least, giving it. The save points…

 **Could the save points be the remaining fragments of Chara's soul?**

Only one way to find out. Frisk set off to find all the save points in the underground, and hope that they make up Chara's soul. It would be risky, no save points would mean Frisk would have to restart at the beginning every time they died. It would be tedious, it would be long and it would take a lot of resets, but… Frisk approaches the first save point… saving the last person in the underground fills Frisk with determination.

It definitely was a long and tedious road. But it proved to be fruitful. Each save point…each soul fragment brought Frisk closer to their goal. To save Chara. They would also need more than a soul. And with every fresh start, Frisk continued to grow closer to Chara as a friend. Get to know the real person, the Chara that was before they died. And, Asriel was right to be friends with such a kind and determined soul...

All of the pieces were in place, Frisk approached new home, their knowledge on Chara expanded, all of the save points collected formed a human soul, a red soul. Frisk put the soul in the heart locket, and headed into Chara's room…there was already someone sitting on the bed…


	2. Corrupted

There was once a royal scientist. He loved his job and was a single father to two young skeletons named Sans and Papyrus. This scientist went by the name of W.D Gaster. Gaster was a simple skeleton at heart and enjoyed every minute of his job. Though, his bones began to grow old, and he soon retired his position to the next Royal Scientist, Dr. Alphys, after the core had been completed. Satisfied with his work, Gaster left Hotland to spend the last years of his life living with his sons in Snowdin.

Everything was perfect. He was happy, his sons were happy, Gaster could live the rest of his life in peace. Papyrus was soon going to be in the royal guard, Gaster and Sans cheering him every step of the way. And the moment seemed right after a human fell into the underground. After hearing Papyrus' story and motivations, the human allowed themselves to be captured, and Papyrus would bring the human to the capital himself. Surely then, Undyne would finaly recognise his dedication. But, everything changed when an interloper from no timeline of their own arrived.

He called himself Error. He called this universe a dirty glitch. He took Papyrus' soul and the human's soul with his unnatural blue strings. The human's soul remain captured, but Papyrus…his poor was shattered, as the pieces flew everywhere, Papyrus turned to dust. Error laughed. Sans, angered by this attempted to clash against Error in order to avenge his brother, only to meet the same, soul-shattered fate.

Gaster could only look on as his sons were murdered in front of him. He couldn't do anything about it, he was too old and tired to do anything nowadays. Tears began to well in his eyes as he gathered his things and fled. He ran…and ran…and ran….until he had reached Hotland. He had called for help, but nobody came. That awful error….must have killed them all. The air was thick with dust. Gaster began to sob, he collapsed, whimpering and crying into the slowly rising darkness as static began to swirl in his ears. The timeline was collapsing in on itself, and he could see Error grinning.

That grin…that terrible, horrible grin that belonged to a miserable and awful mainiac, burned into Gaster's mind. And in one moment of determination, he thought…"I don't want to die…" He scribbled a quick warning on the frount page of his research notes and began trying to find a way to escape the closing time. He stumbled. Static continued to ring. Things were going fuzzy as time ebbed in and out of existence.

Before Gaster knew it, he tripped….he was falling….and falling….and falling. Dis he fall for a short time, for a long time, was time even existent anymore? His notes had scattered, and he felt a hot, thick substance envelope him as the timeline entered oblivion. And Error was still laughing.

…..

….

….

….

There was light.

Gaster opened his eyes. He stood. He felt weird. Like he was a temporal puddle of half-melted mess. Further investigation proved that feeling was pretty accurate. Where was he? Looking around, it seemed to be the inside of a metallic, self-secured lab. Error's laughter was still ringing in his ears. At least the awful, loud static was gone. More investigating of this new plane would be required, and Gaster began his research.

Soon, there was a large monitor, showing some sort of tower, with blue waves of energy that appeared to branch off in infinite directions. Gaster had theories about a similar looking tower, he called that mysterious place the "Temporal Core". A threshold of energy that gave timelines life, allowed them to exist, and let time flow. Was he in this place now? If that were the case….He could access his timeline and go home!

He followed the procedure and attempted to open his timeline.

ERROR 404: TIMELINE NOT FOUND

FILES MAY BE MISSING OR CORRUPTED

?!

No….this couldn't be…. Everything was gone…like his world never existed?! Like his life was nothing?! That terrible Error! The laughter echoed in his mind again, the smile lingering in his memories. It was too much. Gaster screamed and broke into tears. He cried into the darkness….louder and louder…..but nobody came.

Nobody came….

Nobody came….

How could somebody come…?

You're alone…..

Helpless and alone….

Alone….

Alone in the dark….

Dark….

Darker….

Yet Darker…..

There is nothing left for you there….

You've reached the absolute.

The tears flowed until there was no tears left to cry. The darkness and loneliness began to swirl over time, as sadness turned to rage. Laughter echoed…but this time…it wasn't Error's.

Gaster began to laugh. He kept laughing…it was SO funny…wait…he didn't do that? Or did he? What is so funny? The fact that everyone is dead? The fact that now they never existed in the first place? The fact that he was nothing? There was worse than Error out there, those "clever" time anomalies….they way they had say in which timelines live, and which die…was SO funny. Gaster began to cackle. A wide grin stretched across his cracked and half-melted scull. He was nothing in a world where special people could play with innocent timelines like toys in a sandbox.

It was at that moment a page of his research made itself evident within the room. It must have followed him here. And that's when the solution became oh so obvious to Gaster. The multiverse had become imperfect. Time anomalies had risen to power, and screwed up the perfect system, leaving it a tangled and destroyed mess. The way to fix this was to make sure that no time anomaly existed. And to do that….? Gaster would become the ruler of time. He just needed the key….or twelve keys, to be exact. And thanks to the journal page, he knew exactly how to get those keys.

He took the picture of him and his sons off of the page, and gave their memories one last goodbye. He told no one in particular that he would avenge his home, using any means necessary. And with that, Gaster left for Timeline Theta-45.

Files may be missing or corrupted,

Missing or corrupted.

Or corrupted.

Corrupted….

"See you soon…You filthy Error…"


End file.
